I Want To Hold Your Hand
by ruiiko
Summary: Gumi really wished she could be more close to Gakupo. She wished they could hug tightly without it being weird, or kiss before departing ways, but more than anything, she really just wanted to hold his hand. And it could get pretty tempting when they were walking home together, while the sun was setting.


**Another fanfic based on that of the same tittled song. :p Wanted to do this sooner, but didn't know who to do it with. So Gumi and Gakupo! Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous<p>

It was crazy how much Gumi liked him, yet was unable to show it. Far too shy to express it in any other way than obsessing over him, and getting frustrated when he didn't notice just how much she liked him. It was ridiculous how much she wanted to be with him-be close to him, and more than ever, she really just wanted to grab his hand and hold it.

Gumi sighed.

It was another long walk home after art club, and the sun was starting to set in the sky, casting shadows over the two walking figures. It was a quiet walk for the most part, and all Gumi could think of was how close they were standing, and how easy it would be to grab his hand and hold it. The greenette squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block those thoughts out. She opened them again, looking to her side at the purple haired samurai, that was her best friend.

Gakupo.

Noticing that she had been looking up to him, he glanced back and smiled brightly. Gumi could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and in that moment she just wanted to confess everything. Instead, her face turned bright red and she forced herself to look away.

Gakupo laughed.

"What?" Gumi growled, looking back up to him with anger in her eyes.

He shook his head. 'Nothing, but you blush alot. Did you know that?" He pointed out.

Gumi dropped her head. "Yes..." It was ridiculous how easily flustered she got. It was ridiculous just how oblivious she was to the fact that it was no secret she had a crush on the boy. Everyone knew-even Gakupo, though he held himself back from confronting it, because it was just so funny, and rather cute to watch her get frustrated and flustered. She blushed alot. Espicially around Gakupo. And honestly, he couldn't have loved it more.

"Around me alot, too... Gee, I wonder why?" He hinted, nudging her in the side.

Gumi jumped. "What-what?" She studdered, swallowing. She could feel her heart beat speeding up. She shook her head furiously. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it..."

Gakupo simply laughed, as she shrugged. "Whatever you say, Megumi."

Gumi lowered her head again at him calling her by her first name. Usually her friends just called her Gumi, but Gakupo seemed comfortable enough to call her by her real name. Or it was just another tactic to get her all flustered... either way, he usually called her that over Gumi.

It went silent again, and the pair continued on, tackling through the crisp fall air, the sun beating down on them. It was chilly, but not chilly enough to have to bundle up. Just right. Just the perfect weather for cuddling, too. Gumi tried not to think about that-about all the things she and Gakupo _could _be doing right now, but wasn't. The greenette was somewhat of a romantic... she loved the thought of being with someone she cared ( in this case Gakupo), and doing cute couple like things. She wished she could walk hand in hand with him too school, or down the halls, or hug him tight when they part ways without it being weird, or even a small peck on the cheek.

But no.

Right now, all they would manage to be is friends.

And don't get me wrong, they had a great relationship. Gumi confined to him about almost anything, and the male was there to listen and give advice. The greenette couldn't count all the times he had been there with a shoulder to cry on, while she complained about her problems-and he didn't judge her! Somewhere along the line, she just happend to fall in love with him, but was darned with crippling shyness, making it hard to express just how much she liked him, and wanted to be around them. They were around eachother alot already, but if they could just be closer... Gumi would be happy.

Gumi let out a soft sigh to herself.

Gakupo, seeming to sense her worry, looked down on her. "Why the long face?" He wondered.

She looked back up to him, her eyebrows curving upwards. "It's... nothing." She said with another sigh, allowing her head to drop.

"Hey," Gakupo said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gumi looked back up to his smiling face, and could feel her heart stammer in her chest. "It's obviously something... you've been doing alot of sighing in the past few minutes."

Gumi could feel her cheeks warming up-was she really? She hadn't even noticed... the girl forced a smile. "It's just that... there's someone I like, I guess..." She couldn't beileve she was going down this lane. How cliche. "But I don't know how to tell them." She frowned, though her cheeks were still red. What if Gakupo found out it was him? She shook her head, before he could get a word in. "Actually, nevermind! I think I figured it out..." She gulped, bluffing. Obiviously she didn't know how to, or she would have told Gakupo a long time ago, and they could possibly be kissing, or holding hands at the moment.

Gakupo raised a brow. "O...kay?" He was confused as ever. Gumi was a confusing person.

Not that he minded.

However, he could feel a slight worryness growing in his stomache. He had to admit, he did have a bit of a crush on Gumi... just a little. But who was this person Gumi was talking about? Even if she hadn't 'figured it out', he wasn't sure he would want to give her any advice, because he wasn't sure if he wanted to see her with anyone else. And no, he was _not _jealous, but... he really didn't want to loose Gumi to some punk.

The thought really stressed him out. The male let out a sigh, as he brought his hand up, to brush his long strands of purple hair out of his face, and right when he went to lower it again, his hand bumped with Gumi's.

They both jumped.

"S-sorry!" Gumi's face was bright red again, and Gakupo couldn't help himself from laughing. No, it was obvious she liked him. She wouldn't be blushing this much if she didn't.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

She squeked a little, before looking away, keeping her hands clapsed together.

And as they continued on, Gakupo couldn't help but notice how she was staring at his hand, her cheeks still dusted with blush, fading to a pink as she calmed down gradually.

A cheeky thought came to his mind, and a smirk came to his lips. With a swift movement, he reached out to grab her hand in his own, lacing his fingers inbetween hers. He could feel her stiffen up, and he let out a laugh.

Gumi looked up to him. "W-what are you doing?!" She asked in a paniced tone of voice.

Gakupo grinned. "As if you weren't making it obvious enough that you wanted to hold my hand. Geez, Gumi. If you wanted to, you could have just asked." He gave her hand a small squeeze.

Gumi could only stare back in shock and confusion, but gradually it faded away into a smile, as her eyes softened. She let out a giggle, as she looked away from him and onto the road ahead of them. "Was it that obvious...?" She mumbled.

Gakupo nodded. "Almost as obvious as your crush on me."

Gumi's eyes were wide, in that moment. "P-Pardon...?"

"Don't play silly; I know you've liked me for some time now." Gakupo answered.

Gumi rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. "How, though...?" She couldn't have been that obvious. She thought she was doing well with hiding it!

He laughed. "Come on. We hangout enough-I think I'd know you well enough to figure out if you liked me nor not." He bluffed, pausing. A smirk returned to his face, and he couldn't help himself from revealing the true reason. "Plus, I don't think I've ever met someone who's blushed around me as much as you do." And he laughed, causing Gumi to just turn even redder.

"So... it was that obvious, huh..." She sighed, her green bangs hiding the embaressment on her face.

"Very obvious."

They both knew just how bad Gumi was at lying, and keeping secrets, after all. She was much more oblivious than she thought she was.

Oh well.

Atleast Gumi's wish of wanting to hold his hand came to be reality, and in the end, him knowing about her crush on him didn't turn out so bad after all.

Win win.


End file.
